Nen x Magic
by IchigoY24
Summary: Gon and Killua wake up in a strange new world where instead of nen there is magic. They join Fairy Tail and form a team with Wendy and Charla. This is extremely inspired by Hunter Tail by NoLiFe97. Also Killua x Wendy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Another World

AN: It's funny, this was originally going to be a Hunter x Hunter and Toriko crossover but I couldn't think of much that would happen in it so now it's a Hunter x Hunter and Fairy Tail crossover. For any of you who were wondering what I did have for it was Gon and Killua were going to eat gourmet cells and their attacks would be mixer for Killua and tenderizer, napkin, skewer. Get it? Anyways about this story, it is heavily inspired by Hunter Tail by NoLiFe97 and by the one SkyDragon02 wrote and then deleted. Also for those of you who have read the AN in my other stories know I said that it might take me longer to make these, well maybe I'm just an idiot that doesn't know what he's talking about and just releases a chapter whenever he feels like it. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review.

In a forest west of Magnolia two boys were sleeping on the treetops. The first to wake up was a boy with silver hair, purple shorts, a white T-shirt over a blue long-sleeved shirt. "Gon, wake up." He said shaking a boy with spiky black hair and green clothes awake.

"Where are we, Killua?" he asked

"I don't know, but let's go look for a town so we can ask where we are. But first, in case of trouble use ren and muster up a lot of nen like a flare. Once means I'm coming to you, and that you should respond with a flare so I can find you. Twice means come to me, and three times means get as far away from me as possible," Killua said.

"More like come to me as fast as you can," Gon thought, knowing he could never leave his friend behind. "Okay, I'll go east and you go west," Gon said as he jumped to the floor and started running. Gon got to a town after a couple minutes. He was about to ask around to find out where he was but got distracted by a restaurant emitting a delicious smell. He stared at the food for a long time knowing that he had no money. Meanwhile, Killua decided to walk slowly and check the details of the forest in case of an ambush. After a few minutes he heard two female voices, so he hid and observed. The blue haired girl was dressed in a long-sleeved red dress with an orange bow on the front, blue leggings, and two red hair bows on each side of her head. She was talking to a white cat, standing on its hind legs. The cat wore a red dress with a pink bow on its tail.

"That's not something you see every day," Killua thought to himself.

"Wendy, are you sure you don't want to go back and ask Natsu or Erza for help?" the cat asked.

"Charla, we can't keep relying on them to do everything for us. We need to prove that we aren't a burden to them so I won't accept help from anyone from the guild for this mission. Besides, how hard can it be to find some plants?" Immediately after saying that a giant plant monster sprouted from the ground and attacked Wendy. Charla sprouted wings, grabbled Wendy and flew safely out of the way onto a branch of a nearby tree.

"This seems like a great chance. These two don't seem dangerous and if I help them they should have no problem with telling me where we are." Killua thought as he got to the branch behind Wendy. "If you would like, I wouldn't mind helping you defeat that thing."

Surprised the two girls turned around to see Killua. "Who are you?" Wendy asked.

"My name is Killua. Here, I'll distract that thing while you attack," Killua said as he jumped down and ran around the monstrous plant kicking it every couple seconds. Wendy looked at Charla, shrugged, and jumped towards the plant, killing it with a sky dragon roar to the stem.

"Thanks for your help. My name is Wendy and this is Charla. I have to thank you, so if you come with me to my guild, I will give you half the reward money I get for defeating this monster."

"Sure, but first we need to get my friend," Killua said with dollar signs in his eyes.

"Great, the more the merrier," Wendy said with a slight blush.

"Come on, he went this way," Killua said pointing towards Magnolia while flaring his nen. Gon responded within seconds. When they got to Magnolia, Killua immediately spotted Gon sitting outside a restaurant drooling. "Hey, Gon. What are you doing?" Killua asked as he approached Gon.

"Oh. Sorry Killua, I forgot to ask for information. I've been sitting here the whole time."

"Oh crap, I got side tracked too," Killua thought to himself. "Whatever, this is Wendy and Charla. I helped them defeat a monster so now they are giving me half of the reward they are getting."

"Hi, I'm Gon."

"It's a pleasure," Wendy said as they started walking towards Fairy Tail. When they got there Wendy went to the door and opened it. "I'm back everyone, and I brought some new friends!" she yelled. Most of the guild came out to see who Wendy brought back to the guild. "This is Gon, and this is Killua. Killua helped me on my quest, so I want to give them half of the reward money."

"As if a runt like that could help anyone," Laxus said stepping forward.

"Ha, I'm stronger than you could ever be," Killua responded. Fuming Laxus shocked Killua with a lightning bolt.

"As if. Ha, stronger than me." To Laxus' surprise Killua was unaffected and smiling.

"Oh so you use lightning too," Killua said as he charged up some electricity and ran towards Laxus ready to kill, but just as he was about to stab Laxus through the brain Gon yelled, "Killua!" Killua stopped just at Laxus' nose, turned around and pocketed his hand. Everyone was astonished by Killua's demonstration of his strength. There were people whispering, "He uses the same magic as Laxus."

"You are a very strong kid, Killua," Erza said trying to change the tone but Killua just shrugged it off. There was an awkward silence but a curious Gon soon interrupted it.

"Wow! That was a strong nen attack. What did you call it?" Gon asked Laxus. This led to many strange looks aimed toward Gon.

"If you mean magic then Laxus is a second generation dragon slayer," Erza responded. Gon just stared confused.

"Okay, someone tell me where we are. What town, country, and planet?"

"We are in Magnolia, which is in Fiore, which is on Earthland," Erza responded. Then a short man in a blue and orange outfit walked to the front of the crowd.

"One of you two explain what's going on," The guild master asked.

"I think I understand. We are from a another world," Gon said.

AN: Yes I know this is almost completely stolen from Hunter Tail but I will, like with all my other stories get to my own parts eventually. Anyway I need some help, I haven't decided on a nen ability for Wendy or where Gon and Killua's guild marks should go so if you have any ideas please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- New members

AN: Okay first off I know the first chapter was a complete rip-off of Hunter Tail and sucked a lot but I promise I will fix it eventually. Second I'm sorry this took so long to come out, I took a trip and stayed with my cousins last week so I got a little lazy but I promise the next chapter will come out sooner. Third please for the love of god leave a review, I will respond, seriously I literally don't care at all about follows and favorites I just want feedback. Anyway enjoy.

Everyone looked at Gon and Killua shocked. They couldn't possibly be from another world could they?

"In our world there are Hunters who are incredibly strong people who took a rigorous exam to be classified by the Hunter's Association as Hunters. Hunters can go on high paying jobs and are allowed to do almost anything including murder with little to no consequences. For the record Gon and I are both Hunters," Killua said as they both showed their Hunter licenses to the old man before hiding them again.

"Interesting. In this world there are people who can use magic called mages who join guilds to do jobs. Not everyone can become a mage but if you have magic energy, you can go to the magic council. Nobody knows what happens in there, not even me. You just go in. When you come back out, you can't remember what happed, but you have magic powers. Nobody knows what the source of magic is but there are other ways, like how dark mages learn magic and how people learn Dragon slayer magic like Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel. But other than that, it's a total mystery."  
Master Makarov's story seemed to intrigue Killua, but when he turned to look at Gon, he saw that smoke was coming from his ears and he was totally confused. "Alright, anyone who can fully follow this conversation come with me to my office. Everyone else continue with what you were doing before. Gon, you are welcome to stay here until we are done," he said as he left with Killua, Mira, and Erza following. When they got into his office Master sat in his chair and told Killua to have a seat in the remaining chair while Erza and Mira stood by the walls at both his sides. "So you seem to be quite strong. Let me ask you something. What would you have done if your friend hadn't stopped you from attacking my grandson?"

"I don't know," Killua lied.

"Would you have killed him?"

"In the world I come from, killing isn't that big a deal."

"Would Gon also have killed him?"

"Don't go lumping Gon in with me. We may be from the same place bet we are from totally different worlds! The only things he's ever killed are fish and bugs!" Killua yelled very seriously. "Look, I'm sorry. I promise as long as I don't feel threatened I won't so much as lay a finger on someone. But he attacked me, so I got prepared to kill." Killua said

"Why am I apologizing he was the one who attacked me? What will they do if they find out about me coming from a family of assassins? Gon seems to really like this place and I don't want to be the reason he has to leave." Killua thought to himself.

"Alright, I'll take your word. You and Gon are allowed to stay as long as you like and even become members of the guild if you like!"

"Thank you," Killua said feeling much more at ease. He got up and exited the room to see a blushing Wendy waiting for him to come out.

"Hello Killua."

"Hi Wendy. Were you waiting for me?"

"Yeah, Gon and my big brother Natsu are about to start fighting and I wanted to watch with you. Let's go," They went outside and walked to the front of the crowd surrounding Gon and Natsu.

"You ready?" Gon asked.

"Sure. Grey, you referee," Natsu responded.

"Alright start in 3, 2, 1, START!" Grey yelled. Immediately Gon started running towards Natsu and punched him in the gut. Natsu responded by grabbing Gon's arm and throwing him in the air then using Fire Dragon Roar. Gon recognized the attack and dodged it using gravity to drop kick Natsu on the head. Gon landed on the ground and waited to see if the fight was over, but to his surprise, Natsu was hardly fazed by the kick. Natsu charged at him, punching him in the face with a flaming fist. Then he tried to kick his legs but missed.

"You are actually pretty good, kid," Natsu said as he backed up. "I'm going to start taking this seriously."

"Same. If this battle is going to go anywhere, I'll also need to take it to the next level," Gon said as he bent his knees and started charging his attack. "First comes Rock!"

"Destruction Fist…"

"Rock…"

"Of the…"

"Paper…"

"Fire Dragon…"

"ROCK!"

"KING!" They screamed as they threw their most powerful attacks at each other, but just before they were going to connect, Killua stunned Gon with electricity, and Erza punched Natsu, stopping them both.

"Enough! The match is over. If that had continued, you both might have died. When Gon goes all out, he has a tendency of losing limbs," Killua said as he dragged Gon away.

"Natsu, I don't want you destroying our new friends, understand!?" Erza said as she punched Natsu in the gut.

"A-aye sir," Natsu said as he passed out. Once Gon could fully move again he joined Killua and Wendy, who were sitting at a table eating. They had also gotten some for him.

"Thank you for stopping me Killua. I might have possibly let the fight get to my head."

"That's an understatement,"

"So what are you guys doing next? Do you plan to stay at Fairy Tail, or are you going to leave?" Wendy asked.

"Killua, let's join the guild. It's not like we have anything to do right now, and this place is great!"

"Okay, if you like it here, then let's join. It's not like I have anything I want to do."

"Yay! New family members!" Wendy cheered, pleased that she got to spend more time with Killua… and Gon.

"So what do we have to do to become members?" Gon asked.

"Master seems to really like you two, so nothing besides ask," she said as they got up and walked to Makarov. "Master, great news! Gon and Killua want to join the guild!"

"Great! You hear that everyone? We have two new family members! Let's celebrate!" Makarov shouted so the whole guild could hear.

"So where do you want your guild marks, you two, and what colors?" Mira said as the approached them with the stamp.

"Oh, um, I'll have mine green and on my palm," Gon said as he stuck out his palm. Mira stamped it and Gon was amazed at how it didn't feel like a stamp but like a part of his skin. "Wow, Killua, it feels like it's part of me, not just a stamp."

"That's because it is. All guild members with this stamp are magically tied to the guild and the mark becomes their skin, but it can still be removed," Mira explained.

"I'll have mine here and blue," Killua said as he pointed to a spot just above his ankle on his right leg. Mira stamped him and said…

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

AN: So what do you think? Don't forget to leave a review and also leave any ideas of what Wendy's nen ability should be because I can't come up with anything that fits. Also sorry this took so long to come out but school just started for me so I'm a bit busy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Near death experience!

AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really love all of your feedback so keep it coming!

"Cheers to our new family members Gon and Killua," one of the guild members said as everyone grabbed an age appropriate drink and clinked them together.

"Hey guys, come sit over here with us!" Wendy yelled to Gon and Killua.

They walked over to the table where Wendy, Natsu, Erza, and the rest of Team Natsu was sitting.

"So boys, why don't you tell us about yourselves?" Erza asked as they sat down. "Oh, and my name is Erza."

"Well, when I was little my mom died and my dad left me with my grandma and aunt Mito to become a hunter, so when I was twelve I left home go take the hunter exam. That is where I met Killua and we became best friends,"

"Your dad left you too? When I was little my dad disappeared without a trace," Natsu chimed in.

"So did my mom. They were both dragons and disappeared in the year 777 on July seventh with every other dragon," Wendy added.

"Dragons?" Killua asked shocked.

"Yeah, don't dragons exist in your world?" Natsu asked.

"They're just a myth in our world."

"Wow, a world without dragons! Oh sorry, keep telling us about yourselves. Killua what about your parents?" Wendy asked.

Killua slightly blushed and looked down a little, "Would she, I mean would they, think of me differently if they knew I come from a family of assassins?" Killua thought to himself. "I don't like to talk about my family," Killua said.

"Oh, okay."

"What I want to know is, what was that losing limbs comment about when we stopped Gon and Natsu's fight?" Erza asked.

"Oh, yeah. Gon has lost both of his arms during serious fights before. Obviously he got them healed."

"Wow!" They kept talking for a while, telling stories from each others past.

"So how old are you two?" Wendy asked.

"We're both 15. How old are you Wendy?" Killua asked.

"I think I'm either 15 or 22," Wendy responded.

"You think? And 15 **or** 22?" Killua questioned

"Yeah, seeing as we were raised by dragons we don't know our exact ages," Natsu said.

"Also seven years ago a lot of us were frozen until recently, so we look seven years younger than we are."

"Wow."

"Does anyone want to go fishing?" Happy asked.

"Sure, I love fishing," Gon said grabbing the fishing rod off his back.

"I could go for some fishing," Natsu said as he got up with Happy and Gon.

"Want to go fishing Killua?" Gon asked.

"I'll pass."

"Okay see you in a few hours."

"I have to get going; I'm going on a mission with Juvia," Grey said as he left.

"It's been nice talking to you and Gon, Killua. Lucy and I are going on a mission with our friend Cana so see you later," Erza said as she and Lucy got up.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail you guys," Lucy said before she left.

"So, I better start looking for someplace to stay while we're here," Killua said as he got up.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Every Member of Fairy Tail is entitled to a room in Fairy Dorms. All the members who don't have homes stay there. I do. You get to stay as long as you do one mission every month or pay rent."

"Really, that's great."

"Come on, I'll take you. It's not that far," Wendy said as they left.

"This is sort of like Heaven's Arena,"

"What's Heaven's Arena?" Wendy asked. Killua proceeded to tell Wendy about the it as they walked to Fairy Dorms. After about ten minutes Killua had stopped talking and was about to say something when four figures crept out of an alleyway in front of them.

"Look what we found here, boys. A couple of fairy brats. Your guild owes us money and our master wants it, now!" The tall one said as he snapped his fingers signaling the other three to attack. Killua easily KO'd the first two, but seeing his goons getting defeated ticked off the tall guy. He lifted his hand, aiming it at Killua, and yelled out, "Poison Curse!" As he did so a skull fired from his hand and flew at Killua who's back was turned as he knocked out the third goon. Just seconds before the magical attack would have hit Killua, Wendy pushed him out of the way yelling, "Killua, lookout!" When Killua looked over to see what had happened Wendy was on the ground, limp.

Killua quickly ran to check if she had a pulse which she did.

"What did you do?" he asked, creepily quiet. He then ran over and grabbed the man by the collar, shoving him into the wall. He beat the crap out of him, occasionally shocking him with his nen. Once he knocked him out he tied all four thugs up and used god speed to move them and Wendy to the guild. He kicked open the door, threw the pile of goons on the floor, and yelled, "Someone help!" The master and Mira came running over.

"Oh, my god what happened!?" Mira asked.

"We need to take her to Porlyusica," Master Makarov said as he signaled Killua to follow him. They ran as fast as they could to Porlyusica's house in the woods where Killua explained what had happened.

"Alright everyone, get out now," Porlyusica said as Makarov and Mira walked to the door.

"I'm not leaving," Killua said. He was smacked by Porlyusica and shoved out of the house.

"She hates all people, it's nothing personal," Mira reassured him.

"Crazy old lady," Killua whispered remembering Bisky. After half an hour Porlyusica opened the door.

"She's going to be fine, but she's lucky. If she wasn't a dragon slayer, and if I wasn't as good as I am, she might not have made it. She'll be awake soon. You're lucky young lad; if she hadn't moved you out of the way, you'd be dead. That was some strong poison."

"No, I would have been fine. That fool risked her life for nothing. I'm immune to every poison there is. My family made sure of that."

"What do you mean by that?" Master Makarov asked.

"There's something I didn't tell you. I come from a family of assassins. In my world we are the deadliest group of people, second only to, maybe, the Phantom Troup. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I promise I'm nothing like them. Please don't make Gon and me leave. I can tell he really likes it here, so please, if you're going to kick me out, just let him stay." Killua said as he stood up and bowed to the guild master, almost coming to tears.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down Killua. Nobody is getting kicked out. Even though we don't necessarily agree with killing, it's not like we have some no killing rule. I swear as long as you don't go killing people for no good reason or threatening the guild, like my grandson did once, then you're golden," Master said, reassuring Killua.

"Thank you Master," Killua said graciously. "Can I go in and wait for her to wake up?" Killua asked.

"Why not kid, go on in."

"Thank you," Killua said as he entered the room just out side of the one Wendy was in and waited. Outside Makarov told Mira to go get Natsu and Gon, and to go back to the guild with them to tell the others that Wendy was fine. After about fifteen minutes Wendy woke up to find Killua nervously waiting for her.

"Hey Killua. What are you…" Wendy said as she was cut off by Killua hugging her.

"Please never do that again," Killua said as he hugged Wendy again

"Do what?"

"Risk your life for nothing.

"It wasn't for nothing; I was risking my life for you, silly."

"Well, first, we just met today. You shouldn't have to risk your life for someone you just met. Second, the more ironic point, I'm immune to poison! If I had been hit by that attack I would have been fine. But thank you. You are one of the only people who has risked their life for me, so thank you.

"I don't care that we just met. If you had died and I could have saved you, do you know how sad I would have been? My new guild mate died, and I was completely helpless. No, that's not how things are in Fairy Tail. We always help our family out, no mater how long we've known them." Wendy said almost crying

"So then let's make a promise. We will both be strong enough to help each other out in our times of need. Deal?" Killua asked, holding out his hand.

"Deal," she replied, taking his hand. After their touching moment they left for the guild hall with Master Makarov after thanking Porlyusica.

AN: Thanks for reading. Sorry that I won't keep my promise to those of you who read chapter 6 of Mysteries of Gohan but I had some issues. I will just stick to my normal deadlines. Don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think.


End file.
